


Swingset Part III

by mamey2422



Series: Swingset [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamey2422/pseuds/mamey2422
Summary: Rio and Beth tie the knot at their favorite meeting place. Helpful to read Swingset Part II but not necessary. Post 2x09 AU fluff.





	Swingset Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested soundtrack: I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young

“Let's get married." 

Rio’s proposal wasn’t exactly romantic, not even a question But it was exactly him, exactly right. Cuddled under a blanket with Beth sitting on her deck, his arm around her shoulder, her hand on his leg, relaxing in the crisp evening air. Rio sipping tea, bourbon on the rocks for Beth.

The moment wasn’t planned, Rio didn’t have a ring. But he’s acting on instinct. To make this last forever. He needed it to. Wanted it to. He loved Beth. There was no reason to fight it.

They rarely talked about the future, never broached the subject of marriage, each of them more focused on enjoying the present. Especially since it had taken so much for them to get where they were. They had their fists held high for so long, protecting themselves, neither really knew how to let their guard completely down. But slowly their worlds fell wide open to each other.

_“Real love doesn’t meet you at your best, it meets you at your mess,”_ Rio’s grandmother used to say. He never paid much attention but now, as he looked at Beth sitting next to him, he thinks his grandmother was right. Everything had been so messy and violent between him and Beth in the beginning. But here they were. Partners. In business, crime, life, love. A perfect fit. There was no one else he wanted by his side. Together, anything was possible.

Beth’s breath caught, time stopped as she looked up at Rio against the moonlight. They fit a lifetime of experiences in the time they knew each other and it all seemed natural to culminate in this moment. A familiar swelling built in her chest at his three simple words. The undeniable, sweet knowledge that this was the man for her. Her true love.

She resisted at first, didn’t recognize it for what it was. Being with Dean was a cloudy thing. Something she worked really hard at but could never quite hook her hands into. Loving Rio was different. It was challenging but durable, rewarding. There was no uncertainty in it.

Beth was actually the first one to say it out loud. The words came out of nowhere one day during a fight. Rio wanted to branch out into a rival’s territory. It would be dangerous but the other gang was collapsing so they’d strike while the iron was hot. It wasn’t worth the risk and too reckless, Beth argued. Rio accused her of being stubborn, too cautious for her own good. _“I’m not being stubborn. I’m in love with you.”_ Beth retorted.

_I love you too, Elizabeth_ , Rio replied, effortlessly. After that the words became a normal, permanent part of their vocabulary, silently weaving into every touch, look, gesture. 

“Okay.” Beth looked at up at Rio and smiled. Her heartbeat was erratic, but she didn’t throw her arms around him or blubber emotionally. It was meant to be, after all, inevitable even.

Joy shimmered around Rio’s heart and he smiled. The smile that he was so stingy with at first. The kind that crinkled up to his eyes. He touched Beth’s chin, tilted her face up and kissed her. They’d kissed hundreds of times. But this one felt different - more intimate, softer, warmer.

Plans moved quickly after that. Neither Ruby or Annie were surprised. Annie initially questioned Beth’s sanity when she started a relationship with Rio, but her disapproval faded fast as she saw the more meaningful shape Beth’s life took on with Rio in it.

_“He’s finally putting a ring on it! About time,”_ Annie said, pulling Beth into a hug.

Ruby needed some reassuring but offered little resistance. She knew Rio brought out the best version of Beth - happier, fulfilled, stronger. And after pulling Rio aside for a conversation about the lengths she’d go to protect her ride or die, Ruby was good to go. Especially when Beth told her they signed a prenup, because they were practical, because you never know. 

When the day finally came, Beth felt calm. She stood in front of her bedroom’s full length mirror, examining her reflection. She wore a simple white dress. Scoop neck, three-quarter length sleeves, a delicately beaded waist and pencil skirt that highlighted her curves. _“Elegant and timeless. Just like you, sis.”_ Annie said when they went dress shopping. 

Her hair was loose and curled, framing her face, eyes sparkling. For the first time in her life Beth felt beautiful. It had nothing to do with what she was wearing but with Rio. His capacity to support and encourage her was so enormous it overwhelmed her sometimes, made her shine from the inside out.

As a young girl, Beth always imagined being Cinderella on her wedding day. And she had that version with Dean, puffy white dress and all. At that time she focused on the superficial symbols of happiness and stability – the house, the car, the husband. So she made sure the church burst at the seams with people. The reception was straight out of a Pinterest board, had that existed back then. In hindsight, it wasn’t joy that filled her wedding - or marriage - to Dean. But relief. That she was done scratching and clawing through life. But this time was different. Rio was different.

A knock at the door broke Beth out of her daydream.

“It’s open,” Beth said.

Rio walked in and Beth felt that swelling in her chest again. Some would consider it bad luck for the groom to see the bride. But they were bypassing tradition, both agreeing on a small, simple courthouse ceremony. It was each of their second weddings after all with hard lessons learned in between. 

“Hi,” he greeted her with a smile as he walked up behind her, his knees almost buckling at the sight of Beth in white. His wife. Rio wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared at each other through the mirror. Beth concentrated on how handsome he looked. A rare occasion, he was in a white button down shirt and grey slacks. Fresh hair cut and shave.

“Hi.”

"Nervous?" he asked.

"No. You? "

“No.”

“I have something for you. Close your eyes.”

Beth did as she was asked. She felt Rio lightly slip something around her neck and leaned back into him, eyes still closed, as he kissed each of her shoulders.

“Okay, open,” he whispered.

Beth gasped, her hands immediately going to her neck where a string of pearls now rested. They looked familiar, the same delicate strand she left for Rio all that time ago as her calling card. The auspicious beginning of their relationship.

“Are these…”

Rio’s smile answered her question before she finished.

“But…” Beth lifted the necklace off her collarbone, rubbing the middle pearl that shimmered between blue-green and midnight blue.

“I had them restrung to add a blue pearl to the middle. So now you have something old, new, and blue. The girls said they were giving you something borrowed.”

The fact that Rio, Ruby and Annie had their own text chain still warmed Beth’s heart.

“They did.” Beth lifted her skirt to reveal a garter. Rio traced his hand down her leg, dipping a finger under the lace.

“Can’t wait to take it off later,” he said with another kiss to her neck. “Ready to go?”

Rio was driving them to them the courthouse. Everyone else was meeting them there. Ruby and Annie as bridesmaids. Kenny, Emma, Jane, Danny and Marcus of course. All the kids jumped up and down at the news that they were becoming an official family, immediately making plans about bedroom arrangements. Dags, who Beth learned was Rio’s childhood friend, as best man.

“Ready.” Beth grabbed her handmade bouquet of lilies and took his hand.

Beth was distracted as Rio drove, thinking about the hundreds of moments that lead to this point. How they went from Rio sitting on her kitchen counter to her sitting next to him on the way to their wedding. So lost in thought, she didn’t notice he was driving away from the courthouse until they were pulling into the park.

“What are we doing here?”

“Come on.”

“What?”

Rio got out of the car and walked around to open Beth’s door.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

She took his hand, confused but willing. Yes, of course she trusted him. 

Beth and Rio walked a handful of steps before Rio linked her arm in his and they stepped on a path of rose petals leading them to the swing set where everyone was standing in a semi circle.

“Rio?”

“Come on. I called in a few favors. Let’s go get married.”

Rio was usually not sentimental. The value of physical things mattered little to him, always prepared to pick up and leave. But his roots deepened with Beth and the swing set had become an important, tender place in their relationship. It only felt right to commit to each other where their relationship slowly formed, especially on such a beautiful afternoon. The trees surrounding the park were filled with the various shades of spring, blooming tulips, pansies and daffodils offered natural decor.

As they got closer, Beth could see Annie and Ruby already tearing up. She skipped bridesmaid’s dresses, told them to wear whatever they felt pretty in. But they had coordinated with each other. Ruby wearing simple navy blue floor length dress, with a sash at the waist. Annie in a shorter, tighter version. Even the kids and Dags got in on it, all with a navy blue touch to their attire.

“You guys,” Beth whispered, part question, part exclamation. Tears spilled, her throat tightened with emotion.

The scene was untraditional, but so were they. A criminal and a housewife at surface level. Deep down, though, no one could doubt their love for each other.

The justice of the peace stood in the center, looked at them expectantly, as she began the ceremony. 

"Do you, Rio, take Elizabeth Irene Marks, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, honor her, protect and keep her for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do.”

The same question was posed to Beth. 

“I do,” she responded softly.

They exchanged simple gold bands they had purchased together. The justice pronounced them man and wife, then said to Rio, "You may kiss your bride." 

Rio concentrated on Beth’s lips. The perfect lips he’d gotten to know so well.

He kissed her tenderly. He’d never get enough of it, of her.

Beth and Rio sat on the swings, lingering in the moment after everyone left. Rio caught Beth staring at her ring, and looked down at his own. He wore rings all the time, fiddled with them, constantly moved them around his fingers. But the weight and shine of his new wedding ring felt pleasantly unfamiliar.

“Should we toast?” Rio asked.

“We don’t have anything.”

“You’re not the only one who knows how to plan a party.” Rio walked to the picnic table and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two plastic flutes from under it. He popped the cork and poured them both a glass. Holding their stare, they clinked glasses and took a sip. 

Rio put his glass down and fiddled with his phone. When music started – I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young – he reached for Beth.

“Come here. Let’s have our first dance.” 

The smiled at each other as Beth walked into his arms, loving the feel of him against her, this time as her husband. Standing in the middle of the park, they slowly moved to the music and the world fell away.


End file.
